1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a wireless network, and more particularly to a device and a method for selecting a transmission path in a wireless network.
2. Related Art
In a wireless network system, a plurality of transceiver antennas has many advantages, for example, enhancing the receiving stability and improving the data throughput (TP). Therefore, a multi-input multi-output (MIMO) technology formed by the plurality of antennas has been widely applied to the wireless network system.
In the MIMO mechanism, a difference of signal strengths (SSs) between the plurality of transceiver antennas may easily become too large. Examples are given as below.
In a first example, the signal transmission is easily affected by the wireless channel, for example, multipath, fading, and mobility, which could lead the varied SSs between the plurality of transceiver antennas.
In a second example, antenna modules have different conditions (such as different receiving paths corresponding to different antennas), and thus the gains of the antennas are different.
When the SSs of the antennas are different, the receiving capabilities of other antennas would be affected if the SS of a certain antenna is too low, thereby decreasing the overall data throughput. Transmission paths of the MIMO must therefore be appropriately controlled in order to enable the MIMO wireless network to achieve the advantages.